


Backstage Belly: Lena Katina's Weight Gain

by justanotherbellyfan



Category: t.A.T.u. (Band)
Genre: Belly Kink, F/F, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbellyfan/pseuds/justanotherbellyfan
Summary: Tatu has been on break for a while and while on break Lena puts on some weight. Julia thinks it looks good and incorporates it into their show.





	

For Julia only thing hotter then a girl in a school uniform is a girl bursting out of it. Of course Julia could make do with a man as well. But today is Julia’s lucky day. Ever since they began their break from touring Lena had gotten a little chubby. She was just plump enough that anyone could see it. The extra pillowy weight suited Lena well. She had a face that waited for some extra chub. And Julia vowed to help put it there.  
Julia watched her struggle to squeeze on the skirt she usually wore on stage. Finally she gave up and sat down.  
“Have you seen my shirt anywhere?” Lena asked.  
“Did you check under my bed.” Julia winked.   
“I’m serious have you seen it. We have a show tonight and I don’t want to be shirtless.” Lena said.  
“I’m sure the crowd won’t mind.” Julia said.  
“Fine I’ll just find it myself.” Lena grumbled.   
“I’m just playing. It’s probably in the suitcases somewhere. Maybe it got mixed up with mine” Julia replied.   
Julia smiled. Lena was so wrapped up in finding the thing that she hadn’t even stopped to consider that it wasn’t going to fit her anyways. Julia searched her suitcase. The sooner Lena had the shirt the soon she would get to see her tubby tummy popping out of it.   
“Found it!” Julia declared.   
She threw it at Lena. The redhead missed it. She bent down and gave Julia a look at three squishy rolls dangling there and waiting to be squeezed. It was a shame that Lena stood back up so quickly.  
“You did that on purpose.” Lena frowned.   
“I did not.” Julia lied.   
Lena pulled her arm through one of the sleeves. And then through the other sleeve. She successfully buttoned the first three buttons. The fourth button offered some resistance. Julia watched her tug and tug at it. Finally she sucked her belly in and managed to get it closed. The fifth button simply wasn’t happening. Her puffy gut and sizable lovehandles would be exposed for the whole crowd to see. Julia was thrilled to know that she’d get to feel that soft stomach press against her own during their dances. And watch as it jiggled while she danced.  
“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?” Lena asked.   
Julia had almost forgot. As quickly as she could she sapped shirts and pulled her skirt up. She was surprised to realize that her skirt was rather snug. She could see the start of a pot belly emerging in her middle. But as long as she had Lena and her chub there it didn’t matter.   
Julia looked at the set list again.   
“I’m ready when you are.” Julia said.

“I’m ready.” Lena answered.   
Julia grabbed her hand and the two of them stepped onto the stage and turned so that they were face to face. This was Julia’s favorite way to start the show. And Lena’s pudge was already brushing against her own belly. Just like in every other show Julia set her hands on Lena’s waist. This time the extra cushioning made the dance a bigger thrill.   
The first of the instruments cued and the two turned and faced the crowd. Julia lifted her mic to her lips. With a few quick flashes the spotlight fell upon the girls. Its bright yellow tone highlighted Lena’s belly in the most glowing way. Her softly blossoming middle appeared much bigger in this light and with an almost a shiny quality. Its entire curve was accented by a yellow outline cast by the light above. Julia wished she had more time to apricate it.  
But the spotlight moved and so did Lena. Julia followed her lead in their typical dance routine. Lena walked up and down the stage offering a few belly rolling twirls. She came back to stand in front of Julia who moved in closer so that their bellies and foreheads met. Bellies touching first of course. At this space Julia could feel the warm squish as she moved even closer.   
For the rest of the song Julia mostly forgot about the crowd. She sang her parts but mostly focused on rubbing the redhead’s belly. Feeling the slight overhang. She knew that Lena was ticklish and had to take care not to rub too much.   
Lena pulled away and continued moving up and down the stage in time with the music. Julia copied the movements with less jiggle and quiver. She wondered if she should suggest writing some songs that incoperated belly dancing. That seemed like a bright and promising idea. The thought of seeing Lena’s tummy rolling and being sucked in and out.  
She was completely lost in thought and mesmerized with the puffy spectecal in front of her. She barely realized that the show was one song away from being over.  
Julia knew exactly how to end the show. She brushed both hands over Lena’s tummy until they met at her belly button and she pulled abruptly away. After her hands left, Lena’s belly dropped back into place with a delicious ripple that landed perfectly in time with the song. 

Julia was eager to get back stage where she’d have that ballooning belly all to herself again.   
“What a great show.” Julia smiled.  
“It was an embarrassing show. I can’t believe I had to go on stage without even buttoning my skirt.” Lena pat her belly twice and tried to button her skirt again. Her belly quivered at the attempt and sloshed back out.  
“The crowd probably loved it.” Julia rolled her eyes. She knew that she loved it. And there was going to be a tour full of songs and belly rubs to prove it.  
“This is going to be a great tour.” Julia poked Lena’s belly button.


End file.
